


Give the Lady What She Wants

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Marvel Cinematic Universe [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - World War II, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Implied Bottom Bucky, Implied Bottom Steve, Implied Top Steve, Multi, Peggy is the Middle of the Sandwich, Threesome - F/M/M, implied pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr ficlet in reply to the following prompt: I really rarely see a threesome (m/m/f) with actual double penetration (anal+vaginal, not oral).





	Give the Lady What She Wants

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! 
> 
>  
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/160945720523/underrepresented-kinks-i-really-rarely-see-a)
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt, from anonymous: Underrepresented kinks? I really rarely see a threesome (m/m/f) with actual double penetration (anal+vaginal, not oral). Just sayin'. Maybe even as reader insert? Pun intended i guess ^^

“Oh…ooooh…” Peggy’s eyes went wide, then slipped shut, her head falling back limp onto Bucky’s shoulder. With Bucky beneath her and Steve atop her, Steve worried about crushing her, and he reminded himself for the zillionth time that even though she was smaller than they, her skin was only softer because she cared for it better, and she was anything but fragile. Red curls fell over Bucky’s skin, made a beautiful contrast to the pale flesh beneath, only slightly limp with sweat. They’d scarce started; they’d get hotter when…

Stiffening his arm muscles to ensure that he was mostly supporting his own weight - _like doing push-ups, but much, much sexier_  - Steve drew his hips back and slid slowly, gently forward. Peggy was deliciously wet around him; she moaned as he buried himself in her vagina again, and Bucky grunted as Steve’s movements put pressure on him. Neither man was small, but Bucky was the more modestly endowed of the two of them, so he’d offered to satisfy Peggy’s request for anal penetration, with oil lubricant to ease the way, while Steve got her wet pussy.

Considering how much Steve loved when Bucky bottomed for him…he wasn’t sure if he this was the arrangement he’d have chosen, but Peggy looked happy - no, she looked _enthralled_  - and damn if it didn’t feel incredible.

“You ready, Peg?” Bucky asked, hissing out her name as Steve gently pulled out again, gently pushed in again, put pressure on Bucky’s dick through the thin wall of flesh separating Peggy’s two holes.

“Yes,” she breathed, nodding frantically, smacking her chin against Steve’s chest, the back of her head against Bucky’s clavicle. “Get on with it you…you…” She shook her head, tears squeezing from the corners of her eyes. Her curls grew more disheveled, more limp with dampness, by the moment, as much a sight to behold as her flushed cheeks, her barely parted lips, and her pert, erect nipples.

“You’re beautiful,” Steve murmured, brushing his lips against the delicate shell of her ear, against Bucky’s nipple beneath. He eased out and Bucky pushed back into her more deeply and she gasped. Gauging Bucky’s tempo, Steve waited to push back in until Bucky had started to pull out, pulled out as Bucky thrust gently in. Nails dug into Steve’s shoulders, but they were such a tangle of arms and legs that Steve couldn’t have said if they were Peggy’s or Bucky’s or both. Smearing soft kisses into Peggy’s neck, adoring the press of her breasts against his muscled chest, Steve rocked steadily against her, reveled in the feel of Bucky doing the same. 

“So  gorgeous,” he continued. Bucky got an arm between them, cupping Peggy’s breast, teasing her nipple, and he too whispered something to Peggy, though Steve couldn’t make out what. His breathes grew quicker, his heart rate sped, and the urge to thrust harder, to chase the glorious hot, wet feeling of being inside Peggy warred with the need to treat her gently, to take care of her, to make sure that neither Bucky nor Steve hurt her while they made love to her. It was one thing if Steve bled after Peggy took her strap on to him; he’d heal within minutes usually. If Peggy’s delicate skin tore…Steve could think of little more horrifying than the prospect of Bucky’s cock smeared with come and Peggy’s blood.

 _Gently_ , he reminded himself, squeezing his eyes shut, thrusting in, pulling out. Bucky’s angle shifted, or maybe Peggy moved, and suddenly the pressure on Steve’s cock was much greater, much harder to ignore. _Gently_ , he reminded himself, Peggy’s legs wrapping up around his hips, leveraging him down into her, nudging him to thrust harder. _Gently_ , he scolded himself as he nearly lost control, nearly snapped into her with all his considerable might. 

“Gently,” he muttered as Bucky began to work faster, thrust more forcefully.

“ _No_ ,” Peggy demanded breathily. “ _Harder_!”

“But–”

Hands grabbed Steve’s ass cheeks and pulled him down hard - Bucky, he thought, but it was impossible to tell as bliss surged from where they were joined, dowsed Steve from head to toe. He groaned, pulled out nearly all the way, and rammed his hips forward. Peggy gasped and choked on a sob.

 _Gently._ Steve desperately tried to hold on to the thought, but it was difficult, so difficult, it felt so good inside Peggy, and Bucky was dripping sweat and murmuring incoherent praise as his self-control slipped.

_Gent–_

“I said…” Peggy gasped, digging her nails into his skin, rocking her hips against him, tightening the squeeze of her thighs against his hips, “ _harder_!”

Another set of hands grabbed Steve’s ass, pulled him forward hard.

Steve snapped.

Seconds or minutes or maybe damn hours melded into a dizzying desperation of hard thrusts, grunts, and moans. Nailed raked his back; Peggy clenched around him, eased, clenched again, so hot, so wet, so incredibly good. After her second climax she went ostensibly limp, her head lolling to one side, but her hips still mirrored Steve and Bucky’s thrusts, her leg still weakly urged Steve on, so he continued, thrust, thrust, thrust, his mind awash in words that may have escaped him, but he couldn’t have said.

Bucky arched up off the ground so hard he lifted Peggy and Steve both, grunting his way through his climax, pumping hard into Peggy’s ass. Peggy sobbed in obvious rapture, her muscles contracting around Steve _again_  - _three? really? she’s never…she really does like this, it really does feel good for her, we’re really not hurting her, thank God_  - and Steve groaned and cracked, quick erratic pumps of his hips driving him through wave after wave of bliss.

Steve’s arms gave out. Sweat smeared slick between them and he rolled to the ground; his cock slipped out of Peggy’s vagina and she gasped and shuddered in reaction.

“Thank you,” she mumbled, reaching a languid hand out, running her finger over Steve’s cheek. “Next time, you two idiots better _really_  give it to me, though.”

“Yes, Peggy,” said Steve with an air of obedience and a cocky grin.

“Sure, Pegs,” Bucky said, continuing to roll himself into her ass.

“Good…” she murmured dreamily. “So good…”


End file.
